


Anpassung

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 5 [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: 5x13, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung: Es war der siebtheißeste Tag des Jahres und die Klimaanlage funktionierte mal wieder nicht.





	Anpassung

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Adjustments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349150) by [trufflemores_Glee_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufflemores_Glee_fic/pseuds/trufflemores_Glee_fic). 



> Im ersten Teil der 5. Staffel wurde ziemlich viel Energie verwendet auf Folgen, auf die ich gut und gerne hätte verzichten können (wie zum Beispiel die äußerst fragwürdige Weihnachtsfolge 5x08 oder die 100. Jubiläumsfolge 5x12), nur um anschließend einen riesigen Zeitsprung zum Winter 2013/14 in New York zu machen.  
> Ich persönlich bin überzeugt, dass Blaine nach seinem Schulabschluss nicht mehr lange gewartet hat, sondern bereits den Sommer bei Kurt in NYC verbracht hat. 
> 
> Danken möchte ich meiner wunderbaren Betaleserin [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) für ihre treue Korrekturarbeit <3

 

Es war der siebtheißeste Tag des Jahres und die Klimaanlage funktionierte mal wieder nicht.

Normalerweise hätte Kurt einfach die Decken vom Bett gestrampelt, schweigend im Dunkeln gelitten und darauf gewartet, dass ihn der Schlaf zu gegebener Zeit wieder einlullt. Da allerdings Blaine neben ihm lag, der mehr Hitze ausstrahlte als ein durchschnittliches Lagerfeuer, hatte er keine Hoffnung auf Kühle und weil er an seiner Seite fast vor Hitze zerschmolz, überlegte er bei sich, ob Blaine es überhaupt bemerken würde, wenn er ihn einfach sanft aus dem Bett schubste.

Er war nicht stolz darauf, zuzugeben, dass er es schon versucht hatte – aber als Blaine im Schlaf geschnüffelt und noch näher an ihn herangerückt war, hatte er aufgegeben. Selbst in seinen Decken-Burrito eingewickelt – der ausnahmsweise mal nur aus _einer_ Decke bestand, und es war Kurt ein Rätsel, wie er es schaffte, überhaupt so zu schlafen – suchte er immer noch die Nähe von Kurts Wärme. Kurt kuschelte gern, wenn es kalt war im Loft und solange die Decken angenehm kühl auf seiner Haut waren. Aber schweißnass und unerträglich warm, wie er sich jetzt fühlte, hätte er Blaines Decken-Burrito sofort gegen das Eisfach eingetauscht. Von seiner Idee, den Kopf zum Abkühlen ins Gefrierfach zu stecken, ließ er missmutig ab, als ihm klar wurde, dass er dann zuerst Rachels ganze veganen Smoothies ausräumen müsste. Keine verlockende Vorstellung um zwei Uhr morgens, ganz gleich wie verführerisch die Abkühlung auch wäre.

Als er am Abend das Loft betreten hatte, hatte er so kalt geduscht wie er es aushalten konnte, hatte den Schmutz der Stadt von seiner Haut geschrubbt und erst nach einer Stunde das Bad widerwillig Sam überlassen. Nachdem er einen halben Becher Ben & Jerry's Eiscreme verschlungen und die Anzahl seiner abendlichen Liegestütze auf die Hälfte reduziert hatte, war er minimal besser gelaunt, als er und Blaine zu Bett gingen – zu heiß für mehr als ein paar Küsse.

Zunächst war alles gut – etwas wärmer als es Kurt lieb war, aber auszuhalten. Es gelang ihm sogar, ein paar Stunden lang so fest zu schlafen, dass er nicht mal was von Sams abendlichem Fitnesstraining mitbekam. Nach vier glückseligen Stunden aber erwachte er heiß und klebrig. Er strampelte die Decke, die sich irgendwie um seine Füße gewickelt hatte, von sich und rutschte von Blaine weg in dem Versuch, der Hitze, die er ausstrahlte, zu entkommen.

Es funktionierte nicht. Zumindest nicht so, dass Kurt schlafen konnte und nachdem er fast eine Stunde lang die nackte Zimmerdecke angestarrt hatte, war er überzeugt, dass er langsam aber sicher den Verstand verlor.

Und dann... kam ihm die Erleuchtung und er war nicht sicher, ob er angesichts der Logik seines übermüdeten Verstandes verlegen oder erleichtert sein sollte, als er sich neben dem Bett hinkniete, um vorsichtig einen Koffer darunter hervorzuziehen.

 

*** * ***

 

Zwanzig Minuten später schmiegte Kurt sich glücklich seufzend in die herrlich kühle Umarmung von Bruce. Er hatte das Kuschelkissen zwanzig Minuten in den Kühlschrank gestopft– zum Glück hatten Artie, Sam und Blaine bereits den größten Teil der Pizza gegessen, die sie zum Abendessen bestellt hatten und somit genug Raum für das in Plastik gewickelte Kissen gelassen, während es abkühlte – bevor er es wieder herausholte und vor Entzücken fast zu Boden sank, als er sein Gesicht an Bruces kühle Brust drückte.

Es war wahrscheinlich nicht einer seiner besten Momente, aber der Erfolg gab ihm recht: Er schlang beide Arme um das Kissen, drückte es an seine Brust und ein Schauer der Erleichterung überlief ihn, als er seine erhitzte Wange an den kühlen Stoff schmiegte und dankbar in den Schlaf sank...

...bis sich ein sehr warmer, sehr lebendiger Arm von hinten um seine Taille legte, begleitet von einem leisen Schnüffeln, als Blaine sein Bein zwischen Kurts Beine schlängelte und ein glückliches Brummen seinen Brustkorb an Kurts Rücken vibrieren ließ. Kurt blinzelte einen Moment in verständnisloser Verwirrung, bevor ihm klar wurde, dass Blaine tatsächlich seine Decke aufgegeben hatte, um sich stattdessen eng an Kurt zu kuscheln.

Was natürlich sehr süß und romantisch war – wenn man davon absah, dass es die magische Kühlkraft von Bruce zunichte machte.

Kurt unterdrückte ein Stöhnen und widerstand dem Wunsch, Blaine in den Arm zu kneifen, als er ihn noch fester um Kurts Taille legte.

Er liebte Blaine – wirklich – aber dennoch konnte er nicht anders, als leicht mit den Fingern über die Haare an Blaines Arm zu streichen, in der Hoffnung, ihn dazu zu bewegen, ihn wegzuziehen. Stattdessen überlief ein Schauer Blaines gesamten Körper – er war so kitzlig und Kurt hatte es mehr als einmal zu seinem Vorteil genutzt, wenn Blaine versucht hatte, seinen Hundeblick zu seinem Vorteil zu nutzen – und er verstärkte seinen Griff noch und presste einen frustrierten Seufzer aus Kurts Lungen.

"Oh Gott, du bist so anhänglich", flüsterte Kurt in kaum verhohlener Verzweiflung, unsicher, ob er im Moment eher genervt oder erfreut darüber war, dass Blaine nur bei ihm sein wahres Ich zeigte. Der immer höfliche, adrette, wie aus dem Ei gepellte Blaine, der sich mit charmantem Lächeln seinen Weg durchs Leben bahnte, ohne je aus dem Rahmen zu fallen, wurde zum Kuschelmonster, sobald sie zusammen im Bett lagen.

Es war schön. Süß. Aber es bedeutete auch, dass ihre heißen, schwitzenden Körper noch fester aneinander gepresst waren und ohne eine trennende Stoffbarriere dazwischen, hatte Kurt das Gefühl, als würde er langsam geröstet.

Blaine schlief weiter, ohne Kurts Qualen zu bemerken.

Gerade als er über die beste Taktik nachdachte, sich aus Blaines Fängen zu lösen, hörte Kurt ein Geräusch und ihm fiel auf, dass die Luft nicht mehr ganz so unerträglich schwül war wie vorher. Sie war sogar fast schon angenehm kühl und er entspannte sich mit der plötzlichen Erkenntnis, dass irgendjemand – Artie, es konnte nur Artie gewesen sein – die Klimaanlage repariert hatte. Er konnte sogar das entfernte, aber unmissverständliche Surren hören, als die Klimaanlage ansprang – laut und brummend in der Stille.

Er ließ Bruce mit einem leisen Plumps vom Bett rutschen, rollte sich auf den Rücken, um sich in die weniger heißen Anteile des Leintuchs zu drücken, atmete mit einem langen, zufriedenen Seufzer aus, während die Klimaanlage ihre Arbeit tat und erlaubte Blaine sogar ohne zu klagen, sich unter seinen Arm zu kuscheln.

Halb im Schlaf und seltsam zufrieden bei der Aussicht auf Besserung, vergrub Kurt die Zehen in den zerwühlten Laken am Fußende des Bettes und wartete darauf, dass die kühlere Luft ihre volle Wirkung entfaltete. Bekleidet nur mit einer Unterhose und fest an seinen genauso verschlafenen Verlobten gekuschelt, hatte Kurt das Gefühl, dass selbst mit einer kaum funktionsfähigen Klimaanlage, drei lauten Mitbewohnern und einer Hitzewelle, die entschlossen zu sein schien, ihn um den Verstand zu bringen, er dennoch glücklich war mit seiner derzeitigen Situation.

Bei all den Veränderungen in seinem Leben, blieb eines doch immer gleich: Blaine war ein nachtaktiver Kuschelbär und das konnte gelegentlich ein Albtraum sein, aber in erster Linie war er _Kurts_ Kuschelbär und das genügte ihnen beiden.

Während er, eine Hand auf Blaines Schulter gelegt, wieder in den Schlaf sank und die Klimaanlage vor sich hin summte, fühlte Kurt sich trunken von allem: von Hitze, Liebe und Schlaf.

 

**~***~**

**Author's Note:**

> Über Kudos und Kommentare freue ich mich immer!! <3


End file.
